


Step By Step

by canthelpmyselves



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Barry has issues, Demisexuality, Gay Sex, Hartley is a good bro, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Past Rape/Non-con, Pining, good guy Leonard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-16 20:52:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 16,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16502519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canthelpmyselves/pseuds/canthelpmyselves
Summary: The last thing Leonard Snart expected was to return to the apartment he shares with his college student sister and find an attractive man in his bed. Smart, wary and more than a little mysterious, Barry is like no one Len has ever met before. Meeting Barry was easy. Befriending him wasn't much more difficult. Actually learning who Barry is? Yeah, that's gonna take some work.





	1. Strange Introductions

“Barry, right?” a shaky voice asked rather quickly. Barry Allen looked up from the chemistry book he was studying, finding himself staring up at a girl with bright blue eyes, long dark hair and a frantic expression.

“Um, yeah,” he said hesitantly. “Can I help you?”

The woman shot a quick look over her shoulder before turning back to face him. “Be my boyfriend!”

Barry’s jaw dropped and his eyes widened with surprise. “Wha…?”

His words were cut off by the stranger suddenly grabbing Barry by the arms and tugging him to his feet. The book fell from Barry’s hands but he didn’t notice, too aware of the unknown woman’s lips on his own. The hands on his arms moved to wrap around his neck. Flustered, and slightly off-balance, Barry placed his hands on the girl’s waist to steady himself. Before he could decide whether to push the girl away or just hold still until she stopped, new hands were pulling them apart. Barry stumbled over the fallen book, but managed to stay upright.

“No one touches my girl!” a tall blond man shouted.

Barry had dealt with bullies most of his life. Usually he tried to just walk away, uncomfortable with confrontation, but there were times when he hadn’t been able to do so. Seeing the stark fear in the woman’s eyes, he knew this was one of those times. 

Barry moved around the furious stranger quickly, pulling the woman behind him protectively. “Somehow, I doubt she’s your girl,” he replied coldly.

The guy growled and curled his hands into fists. “I’m going to enjoy tearing you apart,” he sneered.

Barry smirked and tilted his head so he could see the woman from the corner of his eye. “Do you get queasy?” he asked. Her wide blue eyes turned to him and she gave a slight shake of her head. “Okay,” Barry smiled. “Just a minute.”

Barry turned back to the guy and grinned, baring his teeth. “One chance to walk away,” he warned.

The guy snarled and raised one beefy fist. Barry took a quick step forward, his right hand shooting out, palm first, into the guy’s face. The crunch of a broken nose was loud in their ears. The guy gasped loudly, blood beginning to pour down his face. Barry shifted his weight to his left leg and kicked out with his right, catching the guy in the side of the knee. He crumbled to the grass with a scream of pain. Barry took a step closer and crouched down, draping his forearms over his bent knees, head tilted to study the stranger.

“I didn’t break the knee,” he said calmly. “But only because I prefer to give a warning the first time. Next time you bother her, I’ll break both.”

Barry stood and turned to the woman, who was staring at him with shock. Barry took her by the elbow and led her along the walkway until they were out of earshot of the guy. He turned her to face him, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“Next time you’ve got a problem with him, let me know,” he told her. “But in the future, could you try to be more careful? What if I wasn’t able to handle myself? You could have gotten yourself, and me, hurt. What if I was actually more of a creep than him? You could have been in serious trouble.”

The woman gawked at him for a full second before blushing. “Sorry,” she muttered. “I was desperate. He’s my ex and he wouldn’t leave me alone. I just thought that if he believed I was with someone else, he’d move on.”

Barry rolled his eyes. “The guy is clearly violent. That type rarely just ‘moves on’. Get a restraining order and talk to campus security.” He turned to go back for his belongings but the woman darted forward and grabbed his arm.

“Wait!” she said quickly. Barry looked at her questioningly. “Um, I’m Lisa. Lisa Snart.”

Barry gave her a slight smile. “Barry Allen.”

“I know,” she grinned. “We have Medieval History together.”

Barry shook his head with amusement. “See you around, Lisa.”

Barry walked back over to the bench, ignoring the guy still laying on the grass. He picked up his book, tossing it into his bag and began walking away. He glanced at his watch and hoped he had enough time to grab a coffee before his chem class.

***

“Hey, sweetie.”

Barry glanced at the person sitting down to his left and gave a nod. “Hello, Lisa.”

She tossed her hair over her shoulder and leaned her elbows on the table. “So, how do you think you did on yesterday’s test?” she asked.

Barry turned his head to look at her fully. “Am I about to get attacked again?”

She laughed and swatted at his arm playfully. “No! I’ve decided we’re going to be friends.”

Barry paused for a moment before shrugging. “Fine.”

Lisa eyed him humorously. “Fine? Just ‘fine’? You do realize I’m hot, right?”

Barry shrugged, looking her over briefly, but without a hint of desire. “You’re beautiful. But I’m not looking for a girlfriend.”

Before Lisa could say anything else the professor turned off the lights and began showing slides for the next lecture. They both turned their attention to the screen and began to take notes.


	2. Awkward First Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Len meets Barry in the middle of the night.

Leonard ‘Len’ Snart dropped his duffel bag on the couch and tossed his jacket over it. He was too tired to even hang it up. Being a security consultant was lucrative and usually allowed him to set his own hours, but this last job had required him to travel to Starling City. Three days in that crazy town were more than enough for him, and he had spent several hours flying through turbulence back to Central. 

It was just after 3 am and all he wanted was his own bed and his own pillows in his own room. He shuffled down the hall, yawning widely, and let himself into his bedroom. He didn’t bother with the light, just toed off his boots, shimmied out of his jeans and dropped down onto the bed. He buried his face in a pillow and was asleep instantly.

It seemed like only seconds had passed before he felt something poking his cheek. He reached up to swat at it, only to hear a soft chuckle. Lisa should know better than to wake him! “Fuck off, trainwreck,” he growled, curling his arms around his extra pillow tighter. The pillow wiggled, which didn’t make sense, even to his sleep addled mind. 

Frowning, he shifted his arms a little only to feel something poke his nose. Len growled and lifted a hand to swat at whatever it was again, opening his eyes reluctantly. He found himself only inches from green eyes, twinkling with amusement.

“Morning,” an unrecognizable voice said, the volume of it low enough not to startle. “Would you let go so I can get up and piss if I promise to come right back and let you snuggle again?”

Len let out an alarmed yelp and threw himself back from the stranger. Unfortunately, he was close to the edge of the bed and ended up flying off, landing on his ass. A second later he watched as a tall, lithe young man walked past the end of the bed and out the door. Len scrambled to his feet and grabbed the gun he kept in the bedside table. The alarm clock read 5:17, he vaguely noted. He rushed out of the bedroom and into the bathroom. 

“Who the hell are you?” he demanded, aiming at the guy’s bare ( _slender, toned, attractive,_ his tired mind added) back. 

The guy turned his head to look at Len over his shoulder while he relieved himself. “Barry,” he said, as if that explained everything.

Len gaped at the guy who didn’t seem alarmed at having a gun pointed at him. “What?”

The sound of someone clearing their throat made both men look toward the hall. Lisa was scrubbing at her eyes, apparently half asleep. She blinked a couple of times before smirking. “Barry, put away your dick. Len, put away your gun. Wake me again and I’ll murder both of you.”

Barry chuckled, which sent a shiver down Len’s spine. He tucked himself back into his boxers, flushed the toilet and moved to the sink to wash his hands. Len hadn’t moved at all, except to follow Barry’s movements with the gun. Once Barry had dried his hands he turned to Len and braced his hip against the sink.

“Barry Allen. I’m Lisa’s study partner. We finished up pretty late, so she let me crash in your room.”

Len tried to maintain his glare, but Barry Allen was absolutely lovely, now that he was getting a good look. Delicate facial features, a runner’s build with a narrow waist that flared out slightly at the hips and long, long legs. He was nicely toned, his porcelain skin dusted with freckles. Chestnut hair and forest green eyes that were half-lidded with sleep completed the look. He was clicking every box Len had, fantasy-wise. He was suddenly very glad his shirt hung low, since his boxer briefs wouldn’t hide the way his cock thickened to half-mast.

“Len Snart,” he said after a moment, lowering the gun. “Sorry about that. I wasn’t expecting to find a stranger in my bed.”

Barry nodded sleepily and ran a hand through his rumpled hair. “I bet. Look, if it’s alright with you, I’ll just crash on the couch for a few more hours and then get out.”

Len swallowed the urge to suggest the guy just crawl back into his bed. With him. Without the red boxers. He turned and stomped out into the hall and grabbed a blanket from the closet. “I’ll take the couch,” he replied. 

He froze when long fingers curled around his wrist. He looked at Barry who was yawning. “Nonsense,” the younger man mumbled. “Not stealing your bed. Either I take the couch or I leave.”

Len felt the blanket being tugged from his arm as he watched Barry walk down the short hall to the living room. He thought he might have mumbled a good night, but he wasn’t sure. He was still exhausted, as well as slightly aroused. Not a good combination for his tired mind.

Reluctantly he turned and went back into his bedroom. Sleep. He’d get some sleep and then try to figure out what the hell just happened.


	3. Casserole and Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Len wants to know more about his sister's new friend.

By the time Len woke up it was noon and Barry was gone. So was Lisa, which meant he’d have to wait for answers. Len made a fresh pot of coffee before walking into the living room to grab his bag. He was surprised to find it still on the couch, although his jacket was on the coat rack. The blanket from last night was neatly folded and sitting on the bag. On top of the blanket was a piece of paper. Len unfolded it and scanned the message twice.

**Jerk,  
I have a study group after classes, so I won’t be back until around 8. There’s a casserole in the fridge, just heat it up at 350 degrees until hot. No, jerk, I didn’t make it. Barry did as an apology for apparently startling you. Were you really snuggling? Oh, how I wish I could have seen your face!!!!  
Love, Lisa.**

“Trainwreck,” he murmured fondly before heading back to the kitchen and opening the fridge. Sure enough, there was a casserole dish (since when did they even have one of those?) on the second shelf. He poked at it with a fork, finding chicken, carrots, broccoli, pasta and a white sauce under the bread crumbs. Hungry enough to give it a try, he stuck it in the oven. Turned out, this Barry guy was more than a pretty face. He was a fantastic cook, as well.

By the time Lisa returned that evening, Len was more relaxed, but also more curious. He watched his sister flop down on the couch beside him tiredly. “So,” he said casually. “Barry Allen?”

Lisa snorted and rolled her head to look at him. “Caught your eye, huh?”

Len smirked. He’d had most of the day to come to terms with the attraction he felt. “Maybe. Friend or potentially more?”

She grinned and shifted sideways to face him. “Friend. Quirky. Smart. A little stand-offish. Totally owned Roscoe last week.”

He immediately went on alert. “That asshole’s still bothering you?” he demanded.

“Not now,” Lisa quickly told him everything that had happened. “Seriously, Lenny, you should have seen it. Barry broke his nose and took his knee out like it was nothing! Then he threatened Roscoe! Barry told him that the next time he bothers me, he’s gonna break both Roscoe’s legs!”

Len’s eyes narrowed. “You kissed him?”

She rolled her eyes, swatting at his shoulder. “That’s what you took away from the story? Jealous much?”

Len huffed, trying not to blush. “Thought you said he was just a friend.”

“He is,” Lisa said. “I kissed him. He didn’t kiss me.” She smiled slyly, loving that she had something to tease Len with. “In fact, when I hit on him the next day, he shot me down.”

Len started to smile but it quickly turned into a grimace. “He’s probably half my age,” he pointed out.

“More like ten years younger,” she corrected, “but isn’t that every man’s dream? A pretty young thing to hang off his elderly arm?”

Len growled at Lisa, slapping a throw pillow into her face. “Trainwreck.”

Lisa giggled and tucked the pillow against her chest. “Seriously, though, I did some digging. Barry has a scholarship because he is apparently some sort of record breaking track star, 21 years old, senior, lives off campus, and completely single.”

“You didn’t say gay,” he pointed out. 

She snorted loudly. “He has never once checked out my boobs. Or Shawna’s either, despite the fact she’s been trying to get his attention all semester.”

Len was quiet for several seconds. “Maybe I’ll stop by tomorrow and take you to lunch between classes. Maybe get a chance to thank him for the food.”

Lisa grinned and nodded. “Around 11:30. That’s when my class with Barry ends.”

Len smirked and stood up. “Night, sis.” Lisa bid him goodnight, as well. Len stripped and slid into bed, pulling the extra pillow to him. Barry had used it last night and it still smelled faintly of the kid’s cologne.

***

Barry frowned as Lisa continued to tug him toward the coffee shop across from the campus. As soon as class had ended, she had latched on and refused to let go. “I really need to get to the Wells Building, Lisa. I have to pick up some guidelines for one of my criminology projects.”

“Later,” she insisted. “I need coffee. You need coffee. Anything else is secondary.”

Barry sighed and gave up resisting. He shifted his bag over one shoulder and kept pace beside his newest, and most demanding acquaintance. Once inside, Lisa looked around before giving an obviously fake gasp. 

“Oh, look, Barry! My brother is here! Hi, Lenny!”

Barry turned to see the man in question sitting in a corner booth. He sighed as Lisa pulled him in that direction. He immediately suspected that this was a setup, although he wasn’t sure what the set up was for. He wondered if the other man had any suspicions. Of course, being Lisa’s brother, he might have an inkling. Sure enough, Lisa pushed Barry into the seat across from her brother before sitting down and blocking him in.

“Lenny, you remember Barry, right? Barry, this is Lenny. No guns, today, I promise,” she snickered.

Barry gave him a nod before sliding his bag off his shoulder and dropping it onto the floor by his feet. “Hello again, Mr. Snart.”

Len smirked and gave Barry a nod. “Hi. Call me Len. I see my sister is being her usual pushy self.”

“Shush!” Lisa scolded. “What you see as being pushy, I see as being a life coach.”

Barry smiled and shook his head. “I think the word you’re looking for is dictator.”

Lisa stuck her tongue out at Barry childishly.

“He knows you well,” Len teased.

“If you two are just going to gang up on me, I’ll leave,” she threatened.

“Hi, welcome to Jitters,” the waitress said, walking over. She paused when she looked up and suddenly smiled wider. “Barry! Hey. It’s been a while.”

Barry shifted uncomfortably. “Hi, Linda. How have you been?”

“Good,” she said cheerfully. “How’s Iris and Eddie? I haven’t seen them in a long time.”

Barry tensed and shook his head. “No idea,” he said in an icy tone.

Linda’s eyes drifted over Lisa and Len. “Oh,” she said quietly. “Um, so, what can I get you guys?”

“Iced coffee,” Len said.

“Espresso, double shot,” Lisa smirked.

Linda wrote them down and glanced at Barry. “Still the usual?” she asked hesitantly.

Barry nodded, looking strangely tense.

The waitress walked away quickly. The further she got, the more Barry relaxed. Lisa and Len exchanged telling looks before Lisa faced Barry. “Ex?” she asked calmly.

Barry sighed. “No,” he answered.

“So, who are Iris and Eddie?” asked Lisa.

Barry huffed and looked at Len. “Is she always so nosy?”

“Like a dog with a bone,” Len quipped, making Lisa fake snarl at him.

Barry shifted until his back was toward the window and one arm laid across the back of the booth. Len noticed Barry’s new position allowed him to keep a wary eye on the entrance, as well as Linda. “Eddie, Iris and I were friends in high school until prom. We haven’t spoken since.”

“Come on, Barry,” Lisa urged. “There has to be more to it than that!”

Barry sighed and looked at Lisa with a slightly cooler expression. “Lisa, we’ve only known one another a few days. I’ve known your brother for one. I am not comfortable talking about personal matters with you at this time.”

Lisa slumped back against the booth, trying to look chagrined, but not really selling it. “Sorry, Barry. I’ll hush for now.”

Linda returned with their orders and asked if they wanted anything else. Everyone declined. “So, my brother might not have explained the other night, but he’s not a trigger happy madman. He’s a security consultant, which is why he carries a gun.”

Barry waved a hand in the air. “I’ve met mad men. Len doesn’t strike me as the crazy type.”

Len leaned his elbows on the table and smirked. “What type do I strike you as?” he teased.

Barry tilted his head as he studied Len. The look was a lot more intense than Len had anticipated. He had the feeling Barry was seeing more than most people usually did. It was a bit unnerving, to be honest. Suddenly Barry looked down, his expression wary. 

“I’m sure I don’t know,” he said flatly. He looked at his watch and reached down for his bag. “Lisa, I really have to get to the Wells Building before Professor Snow leaves.”

Lisa reluctantly stood so Barry could slide out. He reached for his wallet but Len held up a hand. “My treat,” he said firmly. 

Barry gave a stiff nod before walking away. Lisa plopped back into the seat and sighed. “Well, not a total disaster,” she said hopefully.

Len sighed under his breath as he watched Barry cross the street and head back toward the campus. He didn’t feel as hopeful as Lisa sounded. Barry hadn’t even taken his untouched coffee with him as he left.


	4. Hello Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Len runs into Barry unexpectedly.

One of the few things Len disliked about his career, was that he occasionally had to rely on outside help. He had a proposal from a biochemical company who wanted him to try and crack their new security system. For this job he was going to need a cyber hacker. Luckily he knew a guy, Hartley Rathaway. They’d worked together once before and Len had been impressed with his abilities. 

Unfortunately, it was a bitch to get a hold of the guy, who shunned social media and only used burner cells. He tried for three days to track the guy down with no success. He knew his best chance, at this point, was to leave a message for Rathaway at Saints and Sinners. The bar was where they had met before, so he hoped it was a place the guy frequented. The last thing he expected though, was to walk in and see Barry at the bar. Not that it was an unpleasant surprise, though. 

Len walked over and slid onto the stool beside the young man. “Hello.”

Barry’s expression was cold for a full second before recognition sparked in his eyes. “Hi.”

Len grinned as he waved the bartender their way. “Buy you a beer?” he asked.

Barry shook his head. “I don’t drink alcohol,” he replied, lifting his empty coffee cup slightly. 

Len chuckled with amusement. “You came to a bar for coffee?” The bartender set a bottle of beer in front of Len before taking away Barry’s cup. They both watched as the guy filled it with fresh coffee, grabbing a handful of sugar packets, setting it all back in front of Barry.

Barry began opening the packets and dumping them all into the mug. “No,” he said calmly. “I come to a bar as a favor to a friend. The coffee is horrible, but it keeps most guys from trying to buy me a drink.”

Before Len could respond, he noticed the guy he was looking for coming out of the bathroom. “Barry, I need to speak to someone, but I’ll be back, okay?”

Barry shrugged, stirring his coffee. “Not going anywhere,” he replied.

Len turned to stand but paused when he noticed Rathaway heading his way. The hacker’s eyes weren’t on him, though. They were fixed firmly on Barry. Len felt a trickle of unease as he hopped onto the stool on Barry’s other side and leaned sideways, pressing their shoulders together.

“Told you those burritos were a bad idea,” Hartley grumbled. 

Barry giggled (yes, he giggled!) and sipped his coffee. “You just have a weak stomach.”

Hartley seemed to notice Len then. His eyes widened slightly. “Mr. Snart?”

Len nodded, watching Barry turn to look at him curiously. “Mr. Rathaway. I was hoping to run into you tonight.”

Hartley’s expression turned flirtatious. “Oh? Business or pleasure?” he purred.

Barry’s lips twitched as if he was hiding a smile. “I’ll let you two talk,” he said, sliding from the stool. He picked up his cup and wandered over to the jukebox.

Len grimaced as Rathaway moved onto Barry’s stool. “Business,” he said firmly, loud enough for Barry to hear, as well. “I’ve got a new job that requires a hacker,” he said in a more normal tone.

Hartley seemed to deflate a bit but there was interest in his eyes for the work. “What’s the job?”

“Mercury Labs is hiring me to try and circumvent their new security system. It’s a Draycon XSL system with several redundancies and back-ups.”

The young hacker nodded thoughtfully. “Interesting. How long do we have to prep?”

“Eleven days,” Len answered, his eyes drifting over to where Barry was swaying slightly to a Fats Domino song. He felt his lips tip up at the corners as Barry’s feet shuffled to spin him in place.

“Not to sound like an ass, but you’re barking up the wrong tree,” Hartley said softly.

Len looked at him, bouncing between embarrassment and curiosity. “What do you mean?”

Hartley glanced over his shoulder toward Barry before looking at Len again. “Look, Bear’s been my friend for a very long time. I’ve seen a lot of guys, and gals, try to attract his attention. None of them ever got anywhere.”

“Maybe he’s just… selective,” Len suggested.

Hartley shrugged even as he shot Len a pitying look. “I’ve known Bear for 9 years. We’ve been roommates for three. I can count on one hand how many dates he’s gone on since middle school.” Hartley slid from the stool and smoothed his jacket. “And I’d still have two fingers and a thumb free.”

He turned toward Barry and whistled. “Heading back, Bear. You with?”

Barry walked back toward the bar and glanced at Len. “I’ll be in later. Pizza?” 

Hartley shuddered. “No, thanks. Stomach’s still weird.” He gave Len a nod and walked out the front door.

Barry sat back down on the stool beside Len and set his cup down. “So, was Hart able to help you?” he asked.

Len nodded, turning to face Barry. “I need a hacker to help me crack through a security system.”

Barry turned to mirror Len’s position. “So you’re breaking and entering? Isn’t that illegal?” he teased.

Len laughed and shook his head. “Not when you’ve been invited to do so. They want us to find holes in their security before the real bad guys do.”

“So you’re more of a ‘good’ bad guy,” Barry responded.

“About as good as a bad guy can get,” Len agreed in his most serious tone. 

Barry seemed to struggle for a moment before he burst out laughing. “I’d expect nothing less from Lisa’s brother,” he managed to say. 

“I think I’ve just been insulted,” Len groused.

Barry shook his head as he slipped from the stool and tossed a couple of twenties onto the bar. “My treat, this time. See ya.”

Len gulped down the rest of his beer before hurrying to catch up with Barry as he walked out of the bar. “Hey,” he said, catching up. “I’m supposed to pick up some dinner for me and Lisa on my way back. Hungry?”

Barry stopped walking and looked at him. Len was reminded of the intense stare at the coffee shop a few days ago. After a moment Barry relaxed. Until that moment, Len hadn’t even realized how tense Barry was. He had seemed so calm earlier, but Len now realized that wasn’t the case. That just made him even more curious about this young man.

“How do you feel about homemade pizza?” Barry asked. “There’s a grocery store around the corner.”

“Pepperoni and olives?”

“No olives. Mushrooms?”

“I hate mushrooms. Banana peppers?”

“Deal.”


	5. Barry Doesn't Flirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Len tries to learn more about Barry.

Hartley had insisted they work at his and Barry’s apartment. Every day Len would show up at noon. On Monday, Tuesday, and Thursday he would find Barry in the kitchen putting together lunch for them. Then Barry would leave for whatever class he had. Around four hours later Barry would text and check up on Hartley. After the second time that happened, Hartley had shyly admitted that Barry had been doing this for years. He was pretty open about his history with self harm, and how Barry was the one who helped him get better. Barry checking up on him wasn’t because Barry thought Hartley couldn’t be trusted. It was Barry’s way of reminding Hartley that someone cared. He told Len about his few relapses, and how Barry had been by his side through each and every one. 

On Wednesday and Friday Barry had morning classes and would return an hour or so after Len arrived. He would head straight to the kitchen to begin fixing them all a meal. Len tried to protest, but Hartley once again explained it was Barry’s way of taking care of him. Once they had eaten, Barry would go to his room and study or watch TV until they were done.

On Saturday and Sunday Barry was gone all day. Len found himself really missing the enigmatic young man. When he asked Hartley where Barry was, the hacker shrugged and said something vague about Barry and track practice. Len knew there had to be more to it than that. There was no way he spent ten hours running around a field.

Len had been reluctant to see the project come to a close since he figured he would no longer have a reason to visit. They had found a couple of security weaknesses, collected a large payday and gone out to celebrate. Hartley practically dragged Barry along with them. They met up with Lisa and Len’s oldest friend, Mick. Hartley and Mick had an instant connection to one another, both men seriously into online gaming. Hartley and Lisa hit it off, as well, bonding over their love of teasing Barry. 

That first evening led to a second a week later, then a third a few days after that. They easily formed a fairly close group and before long they were getting together at one of their apartments for dinner or going out for some sort of group activity a couple of times a week. Over the next few months, Len tried his best to learn more about Barry. He took every opportunity to ask Barry about his past, his studies, his plans for the future. Unfortunately, Barry was a master of avoidance. Some things, such as his classes or favorites (food, movie, music, etc.) were easy to get out of him. Other things, like his childhood, were still a mystery to Len. 

Something else Len learned was that Barry was completely disinterested in flirting. Not just from him, either. Lisa had a couple of friends who seemed just as enamored with Barry as he was. At first, he had been absolutely furious with Lisa for inviting them over whenever Barry was going to be there. Sara, especially, seemed determined to seduce Barry. Compliments were met with sincere thank you's but no heated looks or preening. Barry shied away from touches, no matter what the reason or who it was. He turned down offered drinks. He never agreed to go out unless it was a group event. When a guy at a karaoke bar batted his eyes at Barry, he offered the stranger a tissue. The one time Sara bluntly asked Barry on a date, he gave her a carefully worded no, saying he was too busy with school and friends to date.

Len took some satisfaction from the fact that Barry never flirted back. Most of the time he seemed confused by the attempts to seduce him. The only person, aside from Len and Lisa, that Barry ever seemed to seek out, was Hartley. In all honesty, that relationship surprised Len in the beginning, since Len knew Hartley was arrogant and snide to most people. However, with Barry, Hartley was kinder, and very protective. He was quite the mama bear when Barry was uncomfortable. The ease with which he could extract Barry from a crowd or heavy-handed flirting told Len he had done this often before. It wasn't that Hartley was interested in Barry, either. They were as close as Len and Lisa were. 

Tonight they were going to a swing dance class. Len was not a fan of dancing. At all. However, Lisa had seen a flyer for the class and thought it sounded like fun. Barry’s apartment was closest to the campus, so they all agreed to meet there and walk over. When Barry opened the door, Len found himself speechless. He’d seen Barry in sweats, jeans, hoodies and t-shirts. He had never seen Barry in dress clothes. 

He was stunningly handsome. Barry wore a scarlet button up shirt, black slacks and a narrow black tie. He looked like every carnal sin imaginable. Len’s mouth actually watered. 

Barry smiled and stepped back as he greeted Mick, Lisa and Shawna. “Hello, Mick. Ladies, you both look great,” he told Lisa and Shawna. Lisa laughed and patted Barry’s cheek as she stepped into the apartment. Barry turned back to Len and there was an obvious pause as Barry stared at Len. 

“Hey,” he said, suddenly feeling under-dressed in dark jeans and a royal blue Henley.

Barry gave Len a soft smile. “Hey. Um, you look great, too, Len.”

Len watched a faint blush color Barry’s cheeks and it made him suck in a shaky breath. “I, uh, didn’t know we had to dress up,” he said cautiously. 

“We don’t,” Barry said, running a hand over his tie. “I had a meeting today and decided not to change.”

Len watched as the blush deepened to a dusky rose color. Was Barry blushing because of him??? He moved into the apartment, making sure to let his hand brush Barry’s. He didn’t fail to notice the way Barry’s eyes flickered over him again. Holy shit! Barry Allen had just checked him out! Len’s libido jumped up and did a quick jig.

“Hey, Len,” Hartley said as he walked into the living room. He was wearing a gray t-shirt over black jeans, so Len no longer felt out of place. “Ready to find out we all have two left feet?”

“As long as there’s no photographic proof later, I’m game,” he said, glancing at Barry. He was pleased to see Barry was still watching him. Hartley laughed and held out an arm for Lisa. Seeing an opportunity, Len did the same to Barry. Watching Barry’s cheeks turn pink again was worth it. Especially since Barry slid his arm through Len’s with only a slight hesitation.


	6. Disastrous Reunions.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry and Len are confronted with a ghost from Barry's past.

Swing dancing was a hilarious disaster. Not only did all of them, except Shawna, have two left feet, but they also had no sense of rhythm. They gave up after an hour, Mick and Shawna heading off on their own while the rest of them opted to go to Saints and Sinners for drinks instead. While not the trendiest bar in Central, it had a reputation for good drinks and a mellow atmosphere. Besides, the place had a special place in Len’s heart, since it was where he and Barry first really connected. Lisa and Hartley went to get them a table while Len and Barry headed to the bar for drinks.

“So, it seems none of us are headed for Dancing With The Stars,” Len teased while they waited to get the bartender’s attention.

Barry chuckled, leaning his forearms on the bar top while looking at Len. “I think it’s safe to say that’s not a career option for me.”

Len leaned one elbow on the bar while turning his body toward Barry. “You know, I don’t think you ever did tell me what career you were looking at.” Barry opened his mouth, about to speak when someone stepped around Len. 

“Barry? Oh my god! How have you been?!”

It was like seeing a light bulb blow out. All the emotion disappeared from Barry’s eyes and he went completely stiff. The woman didn’t seem to notice as she surged forward and threw her arms around Barry’s waist. Then Len saw something he never would have believed possible. Barry’s blank expression turned to absolute hatred as he gripped the petite woman’s arms tightly. Barry twisted and shoved her against the bar, uncaring of the pained gasp she gave.

“Don’t you ever touch me again,” he hissed at her. 

Len quickly grabbed Barry’s wrist, drawing that furious look to him. He couldn’t help flinching back. “Barry?” he said softly.

Barry quickly released the woman and stepped back. A flicker of fear crossed his face before he turned and sped out of the bar. Len wanted to follow, but he was too shocked to move. A moment later Hartley was beside him, Lisa hovering behind him.

“What the fuck do you want?” Hartley growled at the woman.

Len turned toward her, watching her eyes narrow as she brushed off her dress. “Hello, Rathaway. Still following Barry around like a puppy, I see.”

Hartley’s hands clenched in anger. “Still trying to weasel your way back in, huh, Iris?”

Iris’ left eye twitch but she raised her chin as she sneered. “Barry deserves better. We both know it. It’s just a matter of time before he realizes that when you lay with dogs, you just end up with fleas.”

Hartley paled but stood his ground. “He already learned that lesson. That’s why he cut you out.”

Iris gasped and lifted a hand as if to slap him. Lisa shoved between them and grabbed the smaller woman’s wrist. “Try it,” she hissed. “I dare you!”

Iris shrunk in on herself a bit, despite the stubborn look on her face. Lisa shoved her arm back before releasing it. She grabbed Hartley by the elbow, nudging Len in the ribs. “Let’s go,” she said firmly.

Len let them go ahead of him, guarding their backs as they left the bar. As soon as they were outside Hartley pulled out his phone and dialed. He paced back and forth until it went to voicemail. “Bear, call me back. Come on, man. Don’t make me worry. Please!”

He hung up and pinched the bridge of his nose. After a couple of deep breaths he looked at Lisa and Len. “Um, I gotta go home. I should be there when he gets back.”

“We’ll all go,” Lisa insisted. 

Hartley nodded and they began walking. He glanced at Len and Lisa a couple of times before sighing. “Okay, so that was someone we used to know. Iris West.”

“We’ve heard her name before,” Len said carefully. “Barry wasn’t eager to talk about her. Or someone named Eddie.”

Hartley hissed under his breath. “Iris West and Eddie Thawne. Two of the worst people in the world.”

“Who were they to Barry?” asked Lisa.

Hartley chewed on his bottom lip as they crossed the street and turned the corner toward the apartment building. “I… I’m not sure what I can tell you, or what Barry would want you to know. What I can say is, those two hurt Barry really, really badly. They’re the reason he doesn’t trust people; why it takes him so long to make friends.”

They walked into the building and took the elevator up to the fourth floor. When the doors opened, Len’s eyes immediately locked onto Barry, slumped on the floor in front of the apartment door, knees to his chest. Hartley hurried forward, dropping down beside Barry. He hesitated only for a second before lightly touching Barry’s shoulder.

Barry’s head snapped up, his red-rimmed eyes meeting the hacker’s. “Sorry,” he whispered, winding his arms around Hartley’s waist.

Hartley shook his head and wrapped his arms around Barry’s shoulders. “Don’t you say that!” he insisted firmly. “Don’t you ever be sorry for putting that bitch in her place!”

Len and Lisa hovered beside the two young men as they hugged tightly. After several seconds Barry sighed and released his roommate. Hartley rose to his feet and held out a hand. Len quickly held out one of his, as well. Barry briefly hesitated before only taking Hartley's hand and letting him pull him to his feet.

Lisa bit her bottom lip hard before lightly touching Barry’s arm. “Want to talk about it?” Len forced himself not to reach out again when Barry flinched from her. He could now easily recognize the subtle tension taking over in the man’s body. 

Barry pulled keys out of the pocket of his jacket that Lisa carried and shrugged. “No,” he said in a cooler tone. Barry unlocked the door and stepped inside. Hartley waved Len and Lisa inside before following. They all watched as Barry dropped his keys in the bowl on the coffee table and made his way back to his bedroom.


	7. Explanations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Len and Lisa learn more about Barry's past.

Hartley ran a hand through his hair before sighing. “Um, want a beer or some sodas? I’m not sure if he’ll come back out tonight or not, to be honest.”

Lisa started to move toward the bedroom, but Hartley quickly blocked her off. “You can’t go back there!” he whispered fervently. When it looked like she might argue, Hartley shook his head. “Seriously! No one is allowed in his room. Ever!”

“So, what?” Lisa growled. “I’m supposed to just sit out here and hope he comes back out? He’s upset! We’re his friends, and we should helping him!”

“You can’t,” Hartley answered. “Not with this. Barry will deal on his own, in his own way. There is nothing you can do that won’t make things worse!”

“Hart, it’s okay.”

All three of them looked down the shirt hall to see Barry slowly walking back toward them. He had changed into black sleep pants and a white t-shirt. It just emphasized the pallor of his skin. Barry reached the mouth of the hallway and looked at each of them for a moment before his gaze dropped to the floor.

“Prom night,” Barry said, his voice devoid of emotion. “I lost my virginity to Iris and Eddie.”

“Stolen, more like it,” Hartley hissed under his breath. Len and Lisa heard him easily enough. 

Barry flinched but didn’t argue with him. “It was prom, so I knew the drinks were likely spiked. I figured I was safe enough. I thought I was with friends. Turns out I was wrong about that last part. They thought it was a good idea to ‘help me’ figure out my sexuality.”

Len fought the urge to storm back to the bar and tear that bitch apart. Lisa was almost shaking with rage, beside him. 

Barry’s shivered, but managed to keep his voice calm. “The next morning I woke up alone in a hotel room, hung over, in pain and… d-dirty.” His voice gave the tiniest of cracks and his eyes closed briefly. “Anyway, I cut ties with them and even managed to avoid them for the last month of school. Tonight was the first time I’ve seen Iris since graduation.”

Lisa moved forward, arms reaching out, but when Barry flinched and took a step back, she froze. “Barry, I’d never hurt you,” she whispered.

He gave a shaky nod, but didn’t meet her eyes. “I know,” he murmured. “I, um, I’m tired, so I’m going to turn in. Night.”

Len watched as Barry moved quickly back down the hall. He stepped into his room, paused and looked back for only a second before shutting the door. In that one second, though, their eyes had met and he saw the fear and sorrow in Barry’s eyes. It broke his heart.

Hartley sighed, drawing their attention back to him. His expression was full of hope. “He’s never told anyone about that, except me,” the young man whispered. He looked at Lisa and Len with a slight smile. “This is the first time he’s ever trusted anyone else with that knowledge.”

Len felt a rising hope inside him. Barry trusted him. That was a big deal. “What happened to them?” he asked. “Did they at least get jail time?”

Hartley snorted. “Eddie Thawne, son of billionaire Eobard Thawne? West’s dad is a captain at the 4th precinct in Central. No one was ever going to take the word of Barry Allen over them. He just wanted to get away from it all. He doesn’t pretend it never happened, but he does everything he can to distance himself from it.”

“What did he mean by figuring out his sexuality?” asked Lisa.

Hartley sighed and waved them toward the kitchen. They sat down at the table, accepting the beers Hartley handed out before sitting with them. “What do you know about sexual orientations?”

Lisa shrugged. “There’s straight, gay, bi, pan and so on. I know it doesn’t matter to me which way someone leans. Why?”

“Ever heard of demisexual?” Hartley asked. Both Snarts shook their head. “Demisexuals don’t feel sexual attraction like most people do. It takes a long time and a deep connection to someone before they become physically interested. For Barry, a person’s appearance or gender means nothing. You could show him tits and cocks all day and night and he’d just be annoyed. There has to be real trust and affection before he even begins to feel physical attraction. In high school, Barry never showed any interest in anyone, male or female. He used to get teased a lot, accused of being too shy, but the fact is, he just never had that connection to anyone.”

“Is he into men or women?” asked Len cautiously.

“Oh, he’s definitely gay,” Hartley chuckled. “Don’t think for one minute I didn’t notice you noticing him checking you out tonight. Otherwise I wouldn’t be telling you any of this. Barry likes you, Len. More importantly, he trusts you. Over the past few months that he’s known you, he’s become happier. He says you’re honorable and smart and the best person he knows. He also called you devilishly handsome. Something about you being sin in tight jeans. For the first time in our entire friendship, he’s shown interest in someone. You.”

Len smiled, his stomach fluttering with hope.

“But,” Hartley said quietly. He sighed and ran a hand over his hair. “Now comes the hard part. If you are really interested in Barry, you’ve got a lot of hangups to sort through. Those freaks didn’t just hurt him. They traumatized him. He still has nightmares sometimes. He won’t touch alcohol. He won’t eat anything he hasn’t prepared himself, or watched prepared with his own eyes. He never goes somewhere unless he knows where all the exits are.”

Hartley sipped his drink and chewed on his bottom lip. “There’s other stuff, but until he brings it up, I won’t talk about it. Just know that Barry has a lot of issues with control. He rarely ever lets anyone in. In fact, in nine years, I think you two are the first real friends he’s made besides me.”

Hartley stood and tossed his empty bottle before putting on a pot of coffee. “You were a huge shock,” he said, looking at Lisa. “I mean, Barry never goes to other people’s homes, much less stays overnight. I spent weeks trying to figure out why Barry clicked with you so fast. I was pretty jealous at first. Then we all went out and I got it.”

Lisa leaned a little closer, looking both proud and curious. “Got what?”

“You’re like lightning,” he answered, siting back down. “A force of nature. Terrifying but alluring at the same time. You’re who Barry wishes he could be. You do and say whatever you want. You don’t take crap from anyone. Barry told me you’re the sister he never knew he was wishing for.”

“Why are you telling us all of this?” asked Len. “Not that I’m not incredibly grateful, but I know how protective you are of Barry.”

“Because he deserves to be happy,” Hartley answered. “And he’s never been as happy as he is with you.” He sighed and leaned back in his chair. “I love Bear and he loves me. We’re family. But I can’t give him what you can. We’ve never been attracted to one another. I can’t make him happy, romantically.”

He looked at Len, expression hopeful. “In 21 years Barry has never let anyone as close as he’s letting you. Other than me, he’s never trusted anyone like he’s trusting you. So, I’m begging you, if this is just a passing fancy, if you aren’t serious about him, break it off now. Don’t let him fall for you if all you want is a quick fuck.”

Len was silent for a long moment while he seriously considered how he felt. “I can’t promise that this is something that will last forever. I’m not in love with him.” Len looked Hartley in the eyes. “But I think I’m getting there. I think I might be very close to it. Barry is important to me. Special. I would never deliberately hurt him. It would hurt me to do so. But I have to be honest with you. If this is never going to go beyond a platonic thing, I’m not sure I can do that. I want him too much. I don’t think I could be with him and never be with him.”

Hartley shook his head with a relieved smile. “Demisexual doesn’t mean asexual, Len. Barry’s perfectly capable of a sexual relationship. He’s just not interested in one that’s not born out of trust and affection. If he is interested in you like I think he is? Believe me, he’ll be as physical as you want.”

“So, what do I do now?” asked Len.

“Talk to him,” Hartley suggested. “Be honest. Ask him out, tell him you want to date. Then you take it from there, just like you would a regular relationship. You’ve already done the hard part. You’ve got his interest and his trust. Now you just have to show him how you feel.”


	8. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Len learns more about Barry's past, specifically, his mom.

Len didn’t see Barry for almost a week. He had a job in Coast City that kept him out of town for four days and when he got back it was the finals week and Barry was holed up in his room, studying. Len was perfectly aware of why he was edgy. He hated not spending time with Barry and going six days without one of Barry’s little smiles or eye rolls was almost physically painful. Which is why he was now standing outside Barry’s bedroom door. He raised his hand and knocked lightly, hoping he wasn’t making a big mistake.

He heard some paper shuffling and the sound of a chair being pushed back before soft footsteps came closer. The door handle turned and he sucked in a shaky breath as it swung open. He smiled slightly as Barry came into view.

“Hey. Grab your coat and let’s go,” he said firmly.

Barry’s eyes widened slightly. “Um, what?”

Len’s smile grew. “Coat. Go. Now.”

“I’m kind of busy,” Barry said. “I have finals to study for...”

“No,” Len said, shaking his head. “You’ve been stuck in this room for four days. I know finals are important, but you also need to eat. So, we’re going out.”

Barry quickly shook his head. “I can grab a sandwich,” he said quickly. “I really need to go over my...”

“Barry,” Len interrupted in his best commanding voice, “I’m not taking no for an answer. You and I are going to go out somewhere. You’re going to relax and clear your head. Fresh eyes for studying later, okay?”

Barry sighed, still not moving from the doorway. “Len...” he said softly.

Hearing his name said in that soft voice almost made him groan. He managed to stay outwardly calm, though. “Don’t make me beg, Barry,” he said gently.

Barry sighed softly and gave a reluctant nod. He pulled the door open all the way and moved across the room. Len hesitated for only a second before stepping into Barry’s sanctuary. If Hartley hadn’t already convinced Len that Barry liked him, this would have proved it to him. Barry never let anyone into his room.

Len’s curiosity immediately took over. The room was painted a deep red, with white trim, curtains and carpet. The entire right half of the room was taken up with a queen size bed. Under the window was Barry’s desk, cluttered with books, papers and folders. There didn’t seem to be a closet, but Barry had set up a metal rolling rack like you see in department stores in a corner, a silk folding screen partitioning it off. There was a yoga mat rolled up against the screen. In the middle of the floor there was a woven mat that seemed very out of place. In the center of the mat was a small bowl with what looked like a wooden whisk. Beside that sat a little bonsai tree.

Barry pulled on a thin jacket and grabbed his wallet from the desk before looking at Len. Seeing that Len’s attention was on the mat, he smiled slightly. “My mom loved tea time,” he said softly. 

Len looked up as Barry smiled slightly, moving to sit on the side of the bed. He nodded to the space beside him and Len quickly joined him, trying to hide his rampant curiosity. “You say that like it was a tradition,” he replied, his tone encouraging Barry to explain more.

“It was,” Barry said. “My grandfather was in the military and stationed in Okinawa while my mom was a child. When they moved back to Central, Mom continued to practice the Japanese traditional tea ceremony she had learned. She taught me how to perform it when I was a kid.”

Len looked at Barry, sensing something was off about the story. “Does she still perform it?”

The younger man shook his head. “She was murdered when I was 10. My father is serving life in Iron Heights for it.”

He could hear the masked pain in Barry’s voice. “My father is in Iron Heights, also,” he managed to say. “He was abusive. One night he almost beat me to death. Lisa ran outside and was almost run over by a taxi. The cab driver got out to check on her and she dragged him to our house. He tackled our father and saved my life.”

“My dad was a surgeon,” Barry said quietly. “He was having an affair, and decided poison was cheaper than divorce. The meeting I had been to the night we tried swing dancing? It was his parole hearing. He was denied. Every other weekend I volunteer at a shelter for abused women and children. I know it sounds cliched, but it makes me feel better to help others who might have ended up in the same situation as my own mom. That’s why I study forensic, so I can protect the innocent and help send the guilty to jail.”

Len cautiously reached between them and linked his hand with Barry’s. When Barry didn’t pull away, he gave it a squeeze. Barry lightly squeezed back and took a deep breath. 

“Anyway, over the years, it’s been a good way to relax, focusing on the ceremony and performing it as flawlessly as I can,” Barry continued. He looked at Len shyly. “To be honest, I’m not even a big fan of tea, but I love the ritual, the routine of it.”

Len chuckled and stood up, tugging Barry to his feet. “Come on. I promised to feed you.” Barry’s cheeks turned a light pink but he followed along without any more complaints.

The bowling alley might not seem like the most romantic choice for a potential first date, but Len knew Barry loved bowling and what college student doesn’t love nachos and hot dogs? He knew he’d made the right choice when Barry laughed as they walked into the building.

“You know I’m going to destroy you, right?” Barry teased. 

Len grinned and shrugged. “We’ll see.”


	9. Negotiations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Len and Barry talk about entering a relationship.

Len rolled his eyes as they stepped out of the elevator. Barry was smugly humming ‘We Are The Champions’ under his breath. “You know, arrogance is not a good look for anyone,” Len groused. 

Barry chuckled and side-eyed Len. “Are you saying I’m not cute?”

Len stepped into the apartment and turned to face Barry as he closed the door. “I happen to think you’re very cute,” he said honestly. Barry blushed and looked down at the carpet. Len stepped closer and slowly placed his hands on Barry’s hips. When Barry looked up in surprise, Len smiled softly. “I want to kiss you, Barry. Can I?”

Barry’s blush darkened and he slowly nodded. Len lifted one hand to Barry’s cheek and leaned in, tilting his head to seal his lips over Barry’s. It was obvious Barry had little experience with kissing, but he quickly copied Len’s movements and soon they were both breathless. When Len pulled away he smiled happily.

“I’ve been wanting to do that for quite a while,” he said.

Barry smiled shyly. “So have I,” he admitted.

Len pressed a tiny kiss to the corner of Barry’s mouth. “I want to date you,” he said, putting his cards on the table, so to speak. “To kiss you and hold you and dance horribly with you.”

Barry let out a surprised laugh. “I think I'd like that, too,” he admitted. “Maybe not the dancing part, since we both have atrocious rhythm, but the other stuff sounds good.”

Len took a deep breath and tried not to show how worried he was about this next part. “I need...” he paused to think about how to word things. “Barry, before this goes further, it’s only fair that I tell you I want you. I’m very attracted to you. I’m not asking you to have sex right now, but I need to ask if that’s even a possibility for us. I know it sounds shallow and greedy, but I can’t lie and say it’s not important to me. If you don’t want that, if you think it’s too much, I need to know. I wish I could say that I’d be fine with just a platonic relationship, but I’m too far gone for that. I’m dangerously close to falling in love with you, Barry. So, I need to know where I stand. Because if this is never going to be more than what we have right now, I… I’m not sure I can be happy with that,” he admitted weakly.

Barry stared at Len for several seconds, his eyes searching Len’s carefully. Finally he straightened his back and raised his hands to cup Len’s face. “I have never wanted that with anyone before you,” he said gently. “It scares me, the thought of being intimate with someone.” 

Len closed his eyes to hide his disappointment, but they shot open when Barry pressed his lips to Len’s for a brief kiss. Barry took a deep breath and did it a second time for a little bit longer.

“But I want to try,” he whispered against Len’s lips. He took a deep breath as he pulled back to look at Len. “You make me feel safe. I trust you not to hurt me. I trust you to not take advantage or abuse my trust. I want to try with you, Len, I really do. I’m just scared of… of...”

“I would never hurt you,” Len swore, understanding that Barry wasn’t scared of him, but of the actual act. “And we can go slow. There’s no rush. If it takes us a while to get there, so be it. Just knowing that you want to try is enough for me right now.’

Barry wrapped his arms around Len’s shoulders and laid his head against the crook of Len’s neck. “Thank you,” he whispered. He sighed happily before straightening back up. “Len, would you...” he hesitated a moment, his cheeks turning pink, “would you kiss me again?”

Len smiled softly and nodded. “I’d love to, Barry. More than anything, I’d love to kiss you again.”

They moved to the couch where Len sat down before pulling Barry sideways on his lap. Barry blushed a deep red, but didn’t tense too much. Len cupped the side of his face and gently drew him closer, their lips meeting in a chaste kiss. After a few of those, Len deepened the next one, sliding his tongue along the seam of Barry’s lips.

Barry jumped slightly, his lips parting in surprise. Len slowly pushed his tongue inside and coaxed Barry into copying his actions. Again, they were both breathless when they pulled away. Len wrapped his arms tightly around Barry as the younger man laid his head on his shoulder. Neither of them spoke as they relaxed into one another.

***

Len watched as Sara once again tried to draw Barry onto the dance floor. It wasn’t exactly a secret that he and Barry were a couple, but they hadn’t really made a big announcement yet, either. As far as Len knew, only Mick and Hartley knew he and Barry were seeing one another. They had told Hartley the morning after they kissed and Mick had caught them sharing a kiss a few days ago. He hadn’t told Lisa yet, because he didn’t want her making a big deal out of it and making Barry uncomfortable.

It wasn’t that they were hiding it, or ashamed, but that it was still new and kind of tentative. Neither of them was sure how to explain what was going on without getting into details Barry wasn’t comfortable sharing. Right now, though, Len could see the frustration building in Barry and was about to go rescue him when Mick moved across the room and stepped in between Sara and Barry.

“Come on, Barry,” Mick said jovially. “Let’s play pool.”

Barry nodded, looking relieved, while Sara huffed before dragging some other poor schmuck onto the dance floor. Len finished his game of darts with Lisa and began making his way toward the pool tables. He was just passing the jukebox when Sara latched onto his arm.

“Len, help a girl out,” she pouted. “You and Lisa know Barry best. What’s his deal? I’ve been as obvious as I can be, but he still hasn’t made a move.”

Len bit the inside of his cheek and tried to stay calm. “Maybe he’s just not interested,” he pointed out.

Sara snorted. “Please. You’re gay and even you’ve checked me out.” She looked over to where Barry and Mick were talking. “He’s not even my type, really, but there’s something about the way he doesn’t drool all over me that I like.”

Len tried to pull free, but her grip just tightened. “Look, I don’t know what to tell you besides Barry’s not interested.”

(Meanwhile...)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger. Not sorry. Mostly I'm just tired and sick and slightly too lazy to work on editing the next chapter tonight. I'll post it soon, promise, but I need sleep, Pepto, tea and a heating pad.


	10. Claimed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry and Len finally go public.

(Meanwhile...)

“Thanks, Mick,” Barry mumbled as the larger man handed him a pool cue. 

Mick shrugged. “So, why the secrecy?”

Barry sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. “It’s not exactly a secret. It’s just that, well, we only started this relationship two months ago. We haven’t told anyone but Hart, yet. I, um, I’ve never really dated before. Am I supposed to tell people?” he asked. “Do I wait for Len to tell people?”

Mick looked at him with surprise. “You never dated in high school?”

Barry shook his head. “I’ve never been interested in anyone until Len. I mean, I’ve gone on dates before Len, but only two. Both were blind dates friends set me up on. It was sort of awkward and weird.” Barry blushed and looked down. “I guess I’m sort of awkward and weird.”

Mick snorted. “Nah. It’s cool,” he said quickly. “I haven’t dated since high school, when I finally realized I didn’t have to.”

Barry looked at him curiously. “What do you mean?”

“I’m what they call aromantic,” Mick answered. “I don’t get the whole dating thing. I only did it in high school because all my friends were, and I thought I should, too. Wasn’t til I met my friend Axel that I realized why I never enjoyed it. He’s aromantic, too. He helped me realize not dating was perfectly fine and that I should do what works for me. I’ve got an arrangement with a woman from work. Sex without all that dating crap. No expectations for anything but companionship and orgasms. Maybe you’re aromantic, too, if you don’t like dating.”

Barry shook his head. For some reason, he felt more comfortable talking to Mick about this with the older man opening up about himself. “I want to date Len. I like him a great deal. I’ve just never liked anyone before him. I don’t exactly know what I’m expected to do.”

Mick smiled. “Well, to start, you might want to let others know you’re both off the market,” he said, pointing across the room. 

Barry turned and saw Sara holding onto Len’s arm, smiling flirtatiously. Barry felt a surge of unexpected jealousy. Without pausing to think about it, he handed Mick his pool cue and began making his way across the bar.

He was only a couple of feet away when Len and Sara both noticed him approaching. Sara immediately began smiling at him, but Barry only had eyes for Len, whose own eyes were getting wider the closer Barry got. When he was within reach he wrapped his arms around Len’s shoulders.

“Dance badly with me?” he asked shyly.

Len grinned and wrapped his arms around Barry’s waist. “I’d love to.” He saw Sara’s jaw drop, which just made him preen. Barry was showing everyone in the bar who he was with! Len didn’t think this night could get any better.

Barry smiled widely and moved closer to press a soft kiss to Len’s lips before pulling him onto the dance floor. Ed Sheeran’s Shape of You was just ending. There was a few seconds of silence before the next song began. Len smirked as the Fats Domino song he watched Barry shuffle his feet to all those months ago came over the speakers.

“I want to walk you home,” Barry sang softly as they began to sway side to side. “Please let me walk you home.”

Len leaned in closer, placing his lips by Barry’s ear. “You can walk me home anytime.”

Barry blushed and giggled under his breath. “You look so good to me,” he continued singing, his hands sliding down Len’s arms and underneath to clutch at Len’s back. “I wish I was the lucky guy who could walk you right on down the aisle. I love the way you walk. I love to hear you talk.”

Len groaned as he pulled Barry in tighter. “Damn it, baby,” he muttered. “Keep it up and I can’t be held responsible for what happens.”

Barry stopped moving and bit his bottom lips nervously. “I want to go home,” he said softly. “I want you to take me home.” Barry’s cheeks turned pink as he leaned forward, resting his forehead against Len’s. “I want to be with you.”

Len sucked in a sharp breath. “Barry? Do you mean...”

Barry pulled back so he could meet Len’s eyes. “I want to go home, Len. I… I want to take the next step.”

Len felt like he had touched a live wire. His whole body tingled. The morning after they got together, they had a long discussion about how to move forward. Barry had assured Len that he wanted to be intimate with him, he was just scared. All he could remember of his first time was the painful aftermath. He had decided, back then, that no amount of temporary pleasure would ever be worth that pain and humiliation. The fear in Barry’s voice and expression as he confessed his concerns had made Len want to hunt down West and Thawne and rip them apart.

Instead, he focused on Barry and they made a plan for themselves. They would move forward in steps. Kissing they already had a handle on, considering how much they had done already in just twelve hours. They started with over-the-clothes touching, getting Barry accustomed to having someone’s hands on him. There were a few tense moments where Len had to back off and let Barry calm down, but for the most part, they were making surprisingly good progress.

One night they had been laying on Barry’s bed, kissing and Len had accidentally pressed his erection against Barry. Barry had jerked away, almost falling from the bed. Len had felt guilty, thinking he had scared Barry, but Barry quickly (and with a deep red blush) admitted that it wasn’t Len’s erection that scared him, but the way his heart suddenly began racing and his own penis had jerked. Len had been torn. Part of him was thrilled that he had turned Barry on, while the other half was worried this would set them back.

Instead of continuing and possibly making Barry more upset, Len had closed the distance between them and wrapped Barry in his arms gently. They didn’t kiss anymore that night but they did end up falling asleep and spending most of the night in each other’s arms.

Two weeks later they had been making out again when Barry had cautiously slid his hands under Len’s shirt and up his chest. Within minutes they were both naked from the waist up, which allowed Len to show Barry just how sensitive his nipples could be. Barry loved tracing Len’s tattoos with his fingertips and didn’t seem deterred by his scars. 

Len was loving the increased intimacy between them, even if he had spent more time in the last two months with his right hand than he had in the past year. Now, Barry was telling him he wanted more. This was important. This wasn’t them just slowly slipping past a boundary into the next step. This was Barry literally asking him to move forward. 

Len swallowed and nodded. “Let’s go, baby,” he managed to say steadily. Barry smiled and released his grip on Len’s back, reaching down to link their hands together. Len turned and led Barry quickly through the bar, ignoring calls from Lisa and Sara both. Once outside he got on his bike and waited for Barry to climb on behind him.


	11. Intimacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mild smut and a confession.

Len could easily see how nervous Barry had become during the short ride. He closed the door behind them and turned to face Barry. He slipped his hands around Barry’s waist and pulled him close.

“Barry, we don’t have to do anything,” he said gently. “I’m perfectly content to keep on as we have been. We’ll get there, there’s no need to rush.”

Barry exhaled slowly and pressed his face into the crook of Len’s neck. He pressed a chaste kiss to the rapid pulse there. “I’m nervous,” he admitted, “but I want this, Len. I want you. I… I’m not ready for everything, but I want to touch you.” Barry pulled back to look at Len, his face bright red. “Please, Len. I want more.”

Len kept a tight grip on himself so he didn’t grab Barry and just throw him over his shoulder and run for the bedroom. Instead, he kissed Barry gently and took him by the hand before walking down the short hallway. Once inside Barry’s bedroom, he began setting up, like they usually did. The door was locked and the overhead light turned off. The lamp on the desk was their only light. It made for a relaxed, intimate setting.

Barry turned down the bed covers and sat down to take off his shoes. Len toed off his own shoes and moved to stand in front of Barry. He cupped Barry’s cheeks in his hands and leaned down to kiss him softly. 

“If you want to stop, at any point, we’ll stop,” he promised. “I want to make you happy. Making you happy makes me happy.”

Barry smiled up at Len. “I trust you, Len. You do make me happy.” He paused and took a deep breath. “Can I undress you?”

Len couldn’t prevent the low groan that escaped his lips. He loved having Barry do this, although up until now it was restricted to just removing their shirts. He gave a nod and watched with eager eyes as Barry’s hands moved to his shirt. Barry licked his lips as he slipped each button free. When he reached Len’s waist, Barry hesitated only a heartbeat before unbuckling Len’s belt and sliding it from the loops. 

Len’s shirt was hanging from his shoulders and his belt was laying on the bed when Barry’s hands fell to his lap and twisted in the hem of his sweater. He closed his eyes for a couple of seconds. Len was about to tell him they could stop when Barry quickly pulled his sweater up over his head and laid it aside. Barry stood and slammed his lips against Len’s, his tongue snaking between his lips. 

“So gorgeous,” Barry whimpered. He looked at Len with a mixture of desire and worry. “I… I want to k-kiss you.”

Len nuzzled Barry’s cheek with his nose. “You just did,” he pointed out.

Barry shook his head, his hands lightly moving over Len’s chest. “Here,” he whispered, lightly brushing Len’s nipple. 

Len sucked in a shaky breath. All he could do was nod. Barry relaxed slightly and bent to press his cheek to Len’s sternum. He rubbed it for a moment before turning and pressing his lips just to the left of Len’s heart. Small, hesitant kisses trailed across Len’s chest, up to his collarbone, and ended at the hollow of his throat. 

Len almost jumped when Barry’s thumbs brushed across his nipples again before Barry’s lips covered the right one. The faintest flick of Barry’s tongue made Len’s hips instinctively jerk forward. After several minutes of teasing licks and gentle suckling, Barry pulled back and Len had a second to wonder if this was as far as they were going, but Barry reached down and unbuttoned Len’s jeans, lowered the zipper and pushed the material off Len’s hips. 

Barry swallowed and looked up at Len. Len gave a nod and Barry hooked his thumb in the waistband of Len’s boxers and tugged them down, too. Determined to distract Barry and keep him from growing fearful or worried, Len began trailing his fingers up Barry’s arms, over his shoulders and down his bare chest. Barry shuddered and closed his eyes, so Len leaned in and placed a trio of kisses along Barry’s cheek. When Barry opened his eyes Len smiled gently and reached down to unfasten Barry’s jeans. Barry’s breathing hitched, but he didn’t move to stop Len. Instead, he reached down and helped Len push his jeans and briefs down together. They both quickly stepped out of their pants and stood before one another completely bare.

Len moaned as Barry blushed all the way down his chest. “Fuck, you’re beautiful,” he growled. He closed the remaining distance between them and kissed Barry with all the passion he felt. Barry gasped as Len’s hard length brushed his hip. Len pulled back slightly and breathed in. “Lay down,” he said huskily.

Barry chewed on his bottom lip as he sat down and moved to the middle of the bed. Len crawled up beside him and adjusted their bodies until they laid side-by-side, facing one another. Len gently stroked Barry’s hip and thigh as they kissed slowly, letting them both adjust to the intensity between them.

“I want to touch you,” Len said gently. “Just my hand, I promise.”

Barry shyly nodded. When Len reached between them and wrapped a hand around his semi-erect cock, Barry tensed. He knew it wasn’t him Barry feared, but it broke Len’s heart to see him react that way. He didn’t stroke or squeeze, just wrapped his fingers around Barry and massaged gently. He was relieved when he felt Barry begin to harden further in his hand. After a long, silent moment Barry’s hips stuttered slightly and Len took that as a cue to move.

He lightly stroked, careful not to tug or squeeze, especially with how dry Barry’s skin was. Barry whimpered and chewed on his bottom lip. “Okay?” Len asked softly.

Barry nodded quickly, his breathing shaky. “Th-there’s lube in the drawer.”

Len twisted his upper body around to reach the bedside table and opened the drawer. Inside he found a new bottle of lube, a package of wet wipes and an unopened box of condoms. He grabbed the lube and turned back around to find Barry looked self-conscious. 

“I wanted to be prepared,” he mumbled. “In case...”

Len silenced him with a kiss. “I’m glad. Not because we’re going to go that far tonight, but because it tells me you really do want this, with me.”

Barry stared at Len for a moment before his body lost all of it’s tension and he pressed closer to Len. “I do,” he said in a steady voice. 

Len broke the seal on the bottle and opened it up. He drizzled some into his hand before reaching back down to wrap his hand around Barry. Barry gasped and his pupils expanded. Len kept his strokes firm, but slow, fearful of pushing Barry out of his comfort zone. He was so focused on Barry’s expression, he was shocked when Barry’s hand carefully wrapped around his erection. When had Barry grabbed the lube? He let out an embarrassingly loud moan.

Pride entered Barry’s eyes and he smiled. “Good?” he asked shyly.

Len couldn’t help the tiny jerks of his hips into Barry’s grip. “Yes!” he hissed. “God, Barry! Please, don’t stop!”

Their heavy breathing was interrupted only by soft moans and gasps of pleasure. Len began speeding up, determined to get Barry off before him. Barry copied Len, and in an embarrassingly short time (for Len, anyway) they were both cumming, their seed mixing together.

When his breathing evened out Len twisted around and grabbed the wipes, cleaning them both up. He tossed the soiled wipes into the trash can and caught sight of their clothes. Should he get dressed? At least pull on his underwear, so he didn’t make Barry uncomfortable? He turned back around quickly when he felt Barry sit up. He watched as Barry grabbed the blanket and pulled it up over them both.

Barry laid back down, his expression open and sleepy. “Will you stay?” he asked softly.

Len nodded and turned, again, to turn off the lamp. As soon as he laid back down, Barry snuggled in close, seemingly unconcerned with the way their soft cocks were brushing together. Len wrapped his arms around Barry tightly and closed his eyes. _I love you_ , he said in his head. “Good night, Barry,” he whispered out loud.

“Good night, Len,” Barry yawned. “Love you.”

Len sucked in a shocked breath and looked down at the young man in his arms, but Barry’s eyes were closed and he was already asleep.


	12. Good Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the morning after for Len and Barry. Len confesses a few fantasies.

Len woke up to fingers tracing the koi tattoo on his left hip. He turned his head and smiled when he saw Barry sitting cross-legged beside him. He was still naked, which made Len completely regret every morning of his life that hadn’t started this exact way. 

“Good morning,” Barry said, shyly, his fingertip continuing it’s path. 

Len’s smile faded slightly when his morning erection jumped. He studied Barry closely for any signs of distress. Barry frowned slightly, tilting his head to the side. After a couple of seconds he looked at Len. 

“Does that hurt?” he asked.

“No,” Len answered. “It’s just your typical morning wood.”

“No,” Barry said shaking his head. “I mean the way it jerks.”

Len looked at Barry with astonishment. “You’ve never had that happen?”

Barry shook his head. “Until recently I’ve had very few erections. They don’t last long, so I usually just ignore them until they go away.”

Len lifted his upper body, bracing himself on his elbows. “You are a complete wonder, Barry Allen,” he murmured. “Are you saying that, until me, you never even got horny?”

Barry blushed slightly. “I guess I am,” he admitted. “I wasn’t exaggerating when I told you I had never been attracted to anyone but you.” Barry bit his bottom lip for a second. “Len, I’ve never even masturbated. Last night was my first ever orgasm, as far as I know.”

Len knew his mouth was hanging open, but for the life of him, he had no clue what to say or do with that admission. He knew Barry was inexperienced and pretty innocent, but had not known Barry was completely unschooled in everything!

“Len?”

He snapped his mouth shut quickly. Barry was blushing more, the scarlet color trailing all the way down his chest. “Yeah?”

“Would you show me how?” Barry asked hesitantly.

Len sat up and sucked in a haggard breath. “Show you…?”

Barry nodded. “How you… um, touch you.”

Len’s erection grew twice as hard instantly. “You want me to get myself off while you watch? Fuck, Barry, this is gonna be over almost before it starts!”

Barry’s eyes flashed proudly. “Because of me?”

Len smirked and leaned in to kiss Barry briefly. “Having you watch me? Seeing you, all of you, while I touch myself? It’s a kink of mine. I’ve dreamed of having you watch me.”

Barry looked inordinately happy at that admission. Len shifted until they were sitting, facing one another. He rearranged Barry so that his legs were stretched out on either side of Len’s hips before bending his knees and draping his legs over Barry’s. This put them only about ten inches away from one another. Len grabbed the bottle of lube from the table and poured a dollop in his palm. 

He wrapped his hand around his hard length and slowly stroked his thumb across his head before sliding his hand down to his base. Len started slow, placing a little pressure on the thick vein that ran along the underside, adding a little twist with each downward stroke. Barry’s eyes were fixed on his hand, his bottom lip caught between his teeth. 

“That’s it,” Len groaned. “Eyes on my cock, Barry. I’ve thought of this quite a few times. Mostly in the shower when I’m jerking off. I think of you watching me with those beautiful eyes of yours. Licking your lips in anticipation of seeing me cum.”

Barry’s eyes dilated and his flaccid cock began to stiffen. Len curled his free hand into a fist so he didn’t reach out and touch Barry. He stroked faster, lust and pleasure spurring him on. “What else?” Barry asked, his voice huskier than normal. He looked up at Len, a little dazed, a lot excited. “What else do you think of when you masturbate?”

Len shivered and bit his lip to keep from cumming. He released his cock and pinched between his swollen balls to help him hold off. When the tightness eased up some he wrapped his hand around himself again, but didn’t move it.

“Lips,” he growled. He looked at Barry’s mouth intently. “Watching them slid along my shaft. Your hands on my thighs for balance as you swallow me whole,” he whispered, his voice heavy with lust. “I imagine going down on you, too. Wondering how you would taste on my tongue. Would you tense when you got close? Would you shudder? Maybe moan my name as you cum down my throat?”

Barry’s erection was standing straight up, now. A small pearl of liquid gleamed at the slit. Barry didn’t seem to notice, though, his entire focus on Len’s face, his eyes wide with want and his mouth slightly open as he breathed hard.

“My favorite fantasy, though,” Len said softly as he started to stroke himself again, “is of you pushing me down on the bed. You spread my legs wide so you can finger me open with ease. You start slow, just one finger, barely entering me, until I’m begging for more. By the time you have two inside me, I’m writhing on the bed begging for a third, and you brush over my prostrate. Softly, slowly, just a tease of what’s to come. When I’m stretched enough, you slick up your cock and kiss me gently as you slowly press in. Deeper and deeper, until I’m completely full. You keep kissing me until we’re both ready, then you pull back until just the head is still in me. Then you begin to move. Each thrust makes me moan. Every brush over my prostrate sends sparks through my body. I can see you, leaning over me, staring into my eyes as you completely take me apart. I can see the desire in your eyes as you make me yours. And it’ll be your hand on my cock, your cock inside me, your trust surrounding me that makes me cum.”

Len’s last word comes out a strangled moan as he does just that. His seed splashed across their thighs and he heard Barry give a soft whimper. Barry’s cock was leaking a steady stream of pre-cum and Len doesn’t stop to think about it as he reached out with his sticky hand and began to stroke him. Barry gasped and leaned forward to kiss Len hard. It only took a couple of strokes before Barry was cumming, too. 

For several minutes the only sound was their heavy breathing. 

“Wow,” Barry finally managed to whisper, his head dropping down to rest on Len’s shoulder. “We should definitely do that again.”

Len chuckled and rearranged them so they were stretched out on the bed. He wrapped Barry in his arms and pressed little kisses to his temple and forehead. “Anything for you, love,” he said tentatively. 

Barry yawned and raised his head to smile at Len. “Love you, Len.”

Len’s breath caught in his throat for a moment before he managed to reach up and stroke Barry’s cheek. “Love you, too, Barry.”

Barry rested his head on Len’s shoulder and began drifting off. Len was too thrilled to do the same. Barry had said it again. This time he was absolutely awake and aware when he said the words. Len held him tighter, vowing to never let him go.


	13. Advancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a major hurtle cleared, Barry and Len grow closer and more confident.

“You, sir, have some explaining to do!”

Len grimaced as he turned to look at Lisa, stretched out on the couch with her sociology book in her lap. “Sis. How was your morning?”

“Considering the fact that I, a poor, defenseless woman was abandoned, by you, in a seedy, unsavory part of town, and forced to make my own way home? I survived,” she quipped.

Len rolled his eyes and dropped down into the overstuffed armchair. “You were two blocks from home, with several friends, including Mick Rory,” he pointed out. “Besides, I seriously pity anyone who mistakes you as defenseless.”

Lisa grabbed the throw pillow behind her back and put it to good use by chucking it at his head. “How could you not tell me about you and Barry, jerk!”

Len caught the pillow and sighed. “Because we’re taking things very slowly,” he admitted. “Lise, you remember what Hartley told us. Barry still has a lot of fears and insecurities. I know you. You’re nosy. You’ll start asking him questions or teasing him and this is too important, Lisa. Please, just leave it alone.”

Lisa glared at him angrily. “You think I would hurt Barry? In case you forgot, brother dear, he was my friend first! I know how sensitive Barry is about his past. I know how those two fucked him up emotionally. I would never tease him about this!”

Len relaxed, a bit of guilt in his eyes. “Sorry, sis. I’m just a little protective of him, I guess.”

“You should be,” Lisa said, setting aside her book and moving over to slip into the chair beside him. She curled up with her head on his shoulder and smiled. “And I’m happy for you, too. I love Barry and I’m glad you two are together.” Len hugged Lisa to him and they relaxed in silence for a few minutes. “You know, Sara’s super pissed that you beat her out.”

Len chuckled. “She’ll survive. She told me last night she was only interested because he didn’t flirt with her.”

“Sounds like Sara. She left with that waitress, Nyssa, anyway.” Lisa chewed on her bottom lip for a few seconds. “Lenny, is it going well?” she asked hesitantly. “I don’t want you hurt, either, you know.”

He sighed and kissed her forehead. “We’ve… well, we’ve been moving slowly. Easing into things he’s wary of. I don’t want him to feel pressured. We’ve kissed… and touched,” he explained carefully, “but we haven’t had sex. We're working through a lot of fears without crossing any boundaries. I don’t want him to associate me with what those assholes did.” He paused as a smile tugged at his lips. “He loves me, Lise. He told me so last night and this morning.”

Lisa gasped happily and hugged him tighter. “That’s fantastic!” she squealed. “I’m so happy for you both!”

Len smiled wider. He was pretty damn happy for them both, too.

***

Len was no longer spending time with his own hand, not when Barry was eager to lend his own. With the new semester starting up, they weren’t able to spend every day with one another, but they went on dates every weekend and called or texted every evening they didn’t see one another. Things were great and Len was happier than he had ever been before. Especially on days like this.

It was Saturday and both men had been lazing around all morning. Barry had come over for dinner and stayed the night. They had breakfast with Lisa before she took off with Shawna, Sara and Nyssa for a day of pampering. Barry shifted and set aside the book he had been reading. Len looked over at him and smiled. He was about to ask if Barry wanted some lunch when the lithe young man turned and threw a leg across Len’s lap and sat down. All thoughts of food evaporated as Barry leaned in a nuzzled Len’s neck.

“God, you smell good,” Barry whispered against his skin.

Len shivered, wrapping his arms around Barry and holding him close. “You do, too.”

Barry breathed in deeply and raised his head, a blush high on his cheeks. “Can I taste you?” he asked hopefully. Len smiled and leaned in for a kiss, but Barry shook his head. One of his hands drifted down between them to brush over Len’s crotch. “Taste you,” he repeated, his voice growing huskier.

Len’s lungs seized up and his heart skipped a beat. “A-are you sure?” he whispered, torn between fervent hope and cautious concern. 

Barry slithered backwards until he slipped from Len’s lap onto the floor. He chewed on his bottom lip as he reached for the waistband of Len’s sweatpants. Len bit back a moan and lifted his hips as Barry’s fingers brushed his skin, curling under the material and drawing it down. His shaft was already hardening against his thigh.

Barry took in a deep breath and looked up at Len from beneath his lashes. “I don’t know what you like. You’ll have to, um, guide me.”

Len nodded, trying not to look too eager, but unable to exude his usual cool. “Start with just a few licks,” he suggested huskily. 

Barry leaned in, one hand wrapping around the base, and gave a slow lick to the head. Len’s eyes fluttered but he kept them open. “Yeah, baby, like that,” he whispered.

Encouraged, Barry began licking all around the head and then down the shaft. 

“Perfect,” Len moaned. “Now, suck on the head.” Barry took the head into his mouth and sucked lightly for a moment. Once he was used to the feel and taste he sucked harder. Len’s hips shook with the effort to stay still and a guttural moan escaped his mouth. Barry managed to take a little more than half of the shaft into his mouth before his gag reflex kicked in.

“Don’t choke yourself,” Len ordered gently. “You’re doing great, honey. So very great. God, you’re beautiful like this!”

Barry bobbed his head slowly, enjoying the words and moans from Len. It wasn’t the most pleasant of tastes but it wasn’t as horrible as he had heard it would be. He did like the weight on his tongue, though. He really liked the reaction from Len.

He could feel Len’s thighs trembling under his hands. He could see Len’s hands clenching the couch cushion with white knuckled intensity. He could hear the shakiness of Len’s breathing. He could taste the pre-cum spilling from the slit in the head of Len’s cock. Barry felt surprisingly strong. Even though he was on his knees, he felt like he was in charge. He was pleasuring his boyfriend. He had never imagined that this could feel so incredible.

Len knew he wasn’t going to hold out for long. Just having Barry say he wanted to taste him had Len halfway to cumming. Watching his cock slide between Barry’s lush lips was so good it was almost torture. He struggled not to thrust up into that hot, wet cavern. He clenched his jaw not to beg for faster or deeper. More importantly, he forced his hands to remain at his sides so he didn’t accidentally push Barry to take in more of him than he could. He could feel his balls drawing up and knew he was seconds from completion. Gritting his teeth, he carefully reached down and lifted Barry off of him. 

“Close,” he growled, seeing the worry in Barry’s eyes. “Not sure you want me cumming in your mouth the first time you do this.” Barry’s hand wrapped around his shaft firmly and began to stroke him. Len gave a soft moan and closed his eyes tight. “Fuck,” he whispered. “Please, baby, faster!”

Barry’s hand tightened and sped up, this action more familiar to him. Len was seconds away from exploding when Barry dipped his head again, pressing the tip of his tongue to the underside of Len’s swollen head and Len was lost. He gasped and shook as he came across Barry’s tongue and cheek. 

It took several seconds for Len to catch his breath. All the while he was gasping and trying to calm himself, he watched Barry swallow what was in his mouth and then wipe his cheek clean with his fingers before licking that away, as well. Barry rose back onto the couch and curled up against Len’s side. Languidly, Len shifted them both until he had Barry across his naked lap. He reached down to touch Barry and was surprised by the large wet spot in the front of Barry’s pajamas.

Barry blushed and smiled at Len shyly. “I think I enjoyed that as much as you did,” he admitted.

Len smiled and kissed Barry softly, tangling their tongues together. He loved the taste of himself on Barry’s tongue. “How about we clean up and I take you to lunch?” he asked. Barry nodded and stood up, reaching for Len’s hand. As they headed to the bathroom for a shared shower, Len vowed to himself that he was going to return the favor before the night was out.


	14. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter in my Len/Barry AU.

Len carefully draped his arm across Barry’s waist and snuggled closer. Barry hummed softly, sleepily, before placing his hands over Len’s forearm. He reluctantly admitted that there were a few times over the past year and a half that he had his doubts. Doubts that they would get this far, that he would find a way through all of Barry’s walls, even doubts that this was more than just a passing fancy. (He was always ashamed of that last one.) There had been some setbacks in the beginning, but they became fewer and further apart as time went on. Barry had spent so much of his life keeping people at arm’s length that Len sometimes had to remind him he wasn’t alone anymore. 

Mick was a big help in that area, surprisingly. Len still doesn’t understand how that friendship came about, but somehow, at some point, Mick and Barry had bonded and now spent one evening a month playing pool at Saints and no one was allowed to join them. Often Len would hang out at Hartley and Lisa’s place. The hacker had moved into Len’s old rooom when Len moved in with Barry. Maybe not the best idea, since now Lisa and Hartley could (and did) conspire together, but it gave Barry peace of mind that his friend wasn’t alone or lonely. 

Hartley truly began to shine once he met Sara’s cousins, Mark and Clyde. Mark was a nurturer and immediately took the young hacker under his wing. No one was surprised when Hartley and Clyde began dancing around one another. Within a month, Lisa had two roommates and Mark was a regular guest at the apartment. It wasn’t long before he realized Mark wasn’t hanging around solely to keep an eye on the two men. It was a bit hard to give Mark a shovel talk, too. He tried, of course, but frankly, the one Barry had given Clyde made all other shovel talks seem tame. Seriously, the things Barry threatened to do if Clyde made Hartley so much as pout gave everyone shivers. 

Two years ago Len had been drifting and didn’t even know it. Work and Lisa, that was his life. He had the occasional hook-up, but romance and love hadn’t even been a vague idea in his head, much less a goal. Then he met a guarded, shy, adorable guy who immediately turned Len’s world around. Curiosity led to protectiveness which turned to desire and slowly built to an all-encompassing love. 

Proposing to Barry at his graduation party had made perfect sense. The closing of one chapter of their lives for the beginning of another. In a couple of weeks Barry would be officially starting his job at STAR Institute as a child psychologist specializing in grief counseling. Len’s business was growing thanks to recommendations from Queen. He now had over fifty businesses he regularly consulted with. They were both in a good place and it had just seemed like the right time to take the next step. 

It was more than he dared dream of. Gentle kisses and tender touches had slowly built into a fiery passion neither of them could deny. He reveled in Barry’s absolute trust. There had been no hesitation in those beautiful hazel eyes as they crossed that last barrier and made love for the first time. 

“You’re thinking too hard,” Barry mumbled tiredly.

Len pressed his lips to the back of Barry’s neck. “Just remembering how we got here,” he admitted.

Barry giggled softly. “You threw me over your shoulder, yelled _‘this is mine!’_ at the top of your lungs and ran out of the restaurant.”

He chuckled and kept pressing kisses to Barry’s soft skin. “Well, you did say yes,” he pointed out.

Barry held his left hand out far enough for them both to see the wide gold band with the red opal inlay that graced his ring finger. “Of course I did,” Barry said softly. “How embarrassed would you have been if I said no?”

Len shifted, rolling Barry onto his back and looming over him. “Oh? So you only said yes to spare my feelings?” he growled teasingly.

Barry blinked up at him innocently. “Well, Lisa mentioned how fragile your ego is...”

Len narrowed his eyes and grabbed both of Barry’s hands in his right one, pinning them over his head. His left moved down to lightly stroke Barry’s soft length. He smirked when it twitched with interest. “I’ll show you fragile,” he promised. 

Barry laughed and wrapped his legs around Len’s waist. “Do you have any idea how happy you make me, Len? You’ve completely changed my life. I never thought I’d have this,” he admitted softly. “I never thought I would find someone so wonderful. I love you so much.”

Len leaned down and kissed Barry hungrily. “I love you, too Barry. You’re everything to me. Every second has been worth it because it brought us closer than just friends or lovers. I’m only half alive without you.”

Barry moaned with pleasure as Len shifted, pressing his growing erection alongside Barry’s. “Please,” he whispered. “I want you again.”

Len groaned and shook his head, reaching across to the bedside table and grabbed the bottle of lube and another condom. “My turn,” he growled, reaching back to begin working himself open. “Been dreaming of doing this,” he reminded Barry, lust quickly overtaking him. “Having you inside me... driving me crazy… need you so bad...” he gasped, eyes blown with desire.

Barry whimpered and fumbled with the condom before managing to get it on. Soon Len was straddling his waist, hands on the headboard while Barry guided his cock inside Len. Len watched with satisfaction as Barry’s eyes actually rolled back at the sensation of filling Len up. Barry’s wanton moan as he slowly began to ride him was music to Len’s ears. It still amazed him that he got to have this. 

“So hot,” Barry whimpered. “God, Len! How are you so hot?”

“Like it?” he growled, struggling to keep his eyes open and on Barry.

Barry nodded quickly. His long fingers gripped Len’s hips tightly. “I… I feel… it’s so...” Barry’s eyes begged Len to understand, and he did. He had felt the same way the first time he slid into Barry.

“Like we’re made for one another,” he whispered.

Barry nodded again. 

“Like there’s nothing else but us.”

“Yes,” Barry moaned.

“I love you,” he whispered between kisses.

“Love you, too,” Barry answered tenderly.

Len released the headboard and leaned down to kiss Barry, his hips moving languidly. There was no rush. He wanted them both to enjoy every possible second of this.

**Author's Note:**

> Characters from The Flash and Arrow make minor appearances here and there throughout the story, but I haven't tagged their names. This story is already complete, but needs some spell checking and a bit of editing, but I'll post fairly quickly. I'm still working on Our Speedster and am almost finished with it, so no worries about it being incomplete, I promise.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [ART for: Step By Step](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16516019) by [cassandrasfisher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassandrasfisher/pseuds/cassandrasfisher)




End file.
